The Kings and Queens of Narnia
by QueenTheaTheBrave
Summary: What if there was not four Kings and Queen's of Narnia but Eight. Follow the adventure of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie and Eva, Orian, Bella and Ben Summerfeild


**Peter's P.O.V**

The Summerfield's were a strange family that moved next door to us, but mother insisted that we got to know them. They had four children that were our age, the oldest was Eva (her full name is Evangeline but everyone calls her Eva) she was my age (16) and had long Auburn brown hair and her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green and Orion he was Susan's age (14) and he had messy golden brown hair and his eyes were a piercing Icy blue. The youngest was Bella (her real name is Isabella, but she hates being called that so everyone calls her Bella) she Edmund's age (12) and has long Auburn hair like her sister but those cold, piercing Icy blue eyes like her brother and Cal he was Lucy's age (10) and he had messy dark brown hair (which was different from the rest of the family) and his eyes were emerald green like his older sister's.

When we first meet them me and Orion instantly disliked each other, but I felt like something was going to change that. It was funny though I thought that Eva and Susan would be enemies but they were best friends they told each other everything from there first crush to who they liked now. Edmund just avoided them all like they were a disease and Lucy was overjoyed to meet someone her age and she and Cal got along well.

**Eva's P.O.V**

Peter how do I explain him he is gorgeous he has messy sandy golden brown hair and his eyes are like staring into pools of melted chocolate. Weeks after we meet the Pevensie's the bombing started and Mother and Father heard that the Pevensie's parents were sending them off to live in the country with some Professor. So they asked there parent if we could join them and go to the country with our new friends. That means I get to see Peter and Susan everyday.

Mother and Father had just dropped us off at the train station, given us our tickets and told us to go find the Pevensie's. I saw a flash of dark brown hair that I recognized to be Susan.

"Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy" I ran up to them yelling my sister and brother's following me. They all turned smiling and waving as we caught up to them.

"Hey, Eva, why are you here I thought you were staying in London with your parents?" Susan asked, looked over at Peter distracted as he was staring at me I turned blushing. I saw a hand waving in front of my face and looked at Susan again.

"Well were here because we are coming with you to the Professor's house" I told Susan she gasped and then gave me a huge hug and we both started jumping up and down in excitement.

"YOU TWO HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN" someone yelled we both looked and saw Peter, Edmund, Bella, Lucy, Orion and Cal running towards the train and we ran after them.

**Edmund's P.O.V**

It felt like hours but we had finally reached our stop it was a small platform next to a dusty road. We all saw a car drive past and ran to it thinking it was the Professor but to our disappointment the car drove right past us.

"The Professor knew we were coming" Bella said to us trying to usurer everyone that we weren't stranded

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" I replied, and then we heard hoof beats and yelling and saw a horse drawn wagon that was big enough to feet in eight children and bags being controlled by a stern-faced looking lady.

"And whoa, whoa" the lady said she looked down at us.

"Mrs. Mercredy?" Peter and Eva said together then looked at each other and turned away blushing.

"I'm afraid so" she said then continued "Is this it then, haven't you got anything else"

"No ma'am it's just us" Orion said

"Small favors" she said as we all piled onto the wagon and set off to the Professors.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Mrs. Macready (or the Old Bag as me and Lucy call her) was telling us the rules of the house. The next day it was raining so we could not go out side and we were hell bored with Susan and Orion's dictionary game.

"Gastrovascula, come on Eva, Peter, Gastrovascula" Susan said looking at them.

"Is it Greek?" Peter said as her lounged on the chair looking at Eva not really concentrating on what Susan said.

"No" Orion replied with a scowl on his face we all knew that Orion hated Peter because he was crushing on Eva his older sister.

" Is it Latin, Susan?" Eva said to Susan

"Yes" Orion replied

"Is it Latin for WORST game ever invented" Edmund said and then I tried to stop myself from giggling at his joke.

Then Susan slammed the book shut and we all looked at her.

"We could play Hide and Seek?" Lucy said at the window seat net to Cal, both of them looking at us with puppy dog faces.

"But were already having so much fun" Peter said lazily still looking at Eva.

"Come on Peter please" Lucy said running up to her brother, then Cal ran up to Eva and said "Yeah, come on Eva please"

"Pretty Please" they both said together with puppy dogfaces.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" Peter said walking over to a wall counting.

"What" Edmund and I said together getting up to try and find a hiding place.

**Lucy's P.O.V**


End file.
